Ashes to Ashes
by Mnemosyne's Eye
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harry était aveuglé par la dangereuse fascination que Tom Riddle- un malade mental, mais génie meurtrier- exerçait sur lui. De son côté, Tom conclut un accord avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur -pas si innocent que ça- de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Poudlard. UA TR/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes to Ashes**

De cendres en cendres

Note de la traductrice : J'ai lu cette histoire il y a quelque temps, et j'en suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse. L'auteur ne m'as toujours pas donné l'autorisation pour traduire sa fic, mais j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce premier chapitre en avant goût. Si elle ne me répond pas, je continuerais de poster. L'histoire est toujours en cours avec huit chapitres pour l'instant, si celui ci est court, les prochains seront un peu plus long. J'ai lu et relu, si il reste des fautes, faites le moi savoir.

L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R, cette histoire est de Jacktogive et je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Poudlard est, et a toujours été, un des instituts psychiatriques les plus respectés et des plus en vue dans toute l'Europe – si ce n'est du monde entier- et Harry Potter, 23 ans, était déterminé à y travailler. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait en ce moment même à un entretient d'embauche. Il avait toujours était fasciné par l'hôpital, quand ses défunts parents venaient rendre visite à leur ami -son parrain-, le légalement déclaré instable Sirius Black, ou comme les journaux et les masses populaires aimaient l'appeler, The Grim. Harry avait toujours aimé son parrain, même après avoir commis des crimes et avoir été jugé fou, il avait toujours était un homme espiègle- il avait juste... un sérieux problème de dédoublement de la personnalité, et les infirmières à Poudlard semblaient comprendre cela aussi. En particulier l'infirmière en chef -Madame Pomfresh- qui était strict, mais gentille, à la manière d'une grand-mère.

Elle avait toujours glissé quelques biscuits supplémentaire à Sirius, pensa Harry, bras croisés, alors qu'il marchait sur le sentier en pierre menant à l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Il se demandait si elle travaillait toujours là...Il n'était pas venu dans cet hôpital depuis près de huit ans, pas depuis que son parrain était mort subitement. C'est comme si un voile noir était venu pour emmener Sirius dans les bras de la mort. Ça a été si inattendu. Sirius n'avait pas été un homme malade -si on ignorait son trouble mental- c'était un homme honnête et tout à fait craquant selon les commérages du personnel. Sirius avait toujours était beau et musclé, même dans un établissement psychiatrique il n'avait pas dépéri, rien ne pouvait prévoir sa mort. Mais le fait demeure, il était mort. C'était aussi simple que cela, il ne reviendra pas, peu importe à quel point Harry le souhaitait.

Il supposait que c'était un sujet bien trop sombre auquel penser, il était reconnaissant que Sirius soit mort si tôt et si soudainement. Harry savait que si Sirius n'était pas mort, il ne se serait pas consacré à ses études, et n'aurait pas gagné une merveilleuse bourse qui l'a fait sortir de la maison de sa famille abusive, et n'aurait pas pu intégrer une superbe académie privé, ni rencontré Hermione et son idiot de petit ami -devenu meilleur pote- Ron. Après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il avait six ans, il avait été accueilli dans la famille de sa tante -la petite sœur jalouse de sa mère- et il en avait beaucoup souffert. Il se souvient qu'ils n'étaient même pas venu à l'enterrement, ils l'avaient simplement récupéré dans le bureau des avocats pour le fourrer dans le placard à balais sous l'escalier, sitôt arriver à la maison. C'était une pièce sombre et étroite -qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Harry avait l'habitude- et sa famille l'avait traiter en esclave. Au début, il s'était plaint, mais il apprit rapidement que c'était mieux pour lui de s'adapter. Il valait mieux faire profil bas, s'il ne voulait pas être battu.

Les choses ont commencé à changer à son onzième anniversaire. On lui avait donné la deuxième chambre de son cousin -la baleine- Dudley , parce qu'il était devenu trop grand pour rester dans le placard, c'était plutôt horrible à dire, mais Harry était heureux que son oncle et sa tante aient remarqués qu'il devenait trop grand pour rester dans un si petit espace. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé, il allait aussi dans d'autres écoles que celles où était scolarisé son cousin, qui avait pour habitude de le malmené et de faire fuir les amis qu'il se faisait miraculeusement. Tout s'améliorait à cette époque là, pensa Harry. Même si il allait dans une des écoles publiques des moins réputées, son école était proche de Poudlard et il pouvait facilement s'y rendre et visiter Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ses seize ans -autrement dit depuis cinq ans. Son premier jour passé à l'école a aussi été le premier jour où on lui permit de revoir Sirius après la mort de ses parents, il avait passé son temps dans les bras de son parrain à pleurer. Pendant un temps, Harry a pu vivre tranquillement, essayant le moins possible d'attirer l'attention. Il faisait le minimum syndical requis pour ses cours, il visitait son parrain le plus souvent possible et la vie suivait son cours. Sirius décéda peu avant son seizième anniversaire. À ce moment là, il pensa que le bonheur devait le haïr.

Il se consacra à ses études pour se distraire et tout oublier. Une tactique qui a payé, il avait finalement obtenu une bourse pour une très bonne école de médecine en Europe, pour obtenir son diplôme plus tôt que prévu et travailler pendant un an dans une petite clinique de renom. Il y serait bien rester, c'était une clinique agréable où travailler, mais Harry avait toujours aimé Poudlard. C'était comme un rêve d'enfant de pouvoir un jour y travailler. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait ici, pour un entretient avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

« Harry, mon cher enfant, c'est bon de te revoir. Depuis combien de temps cela fait-il ? ». Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas changé. Les cheveux blancs, légèrement ondulés, la longue barbe, et portant encore les mêmes lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry était sur qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, mais il se sentait le besoin de répondre. « Depuis huit ans, monsieur. »

« Huit ans ? Depuis si longtemps ? Eh bien, le temps passe bien vite de nos jours ». Harry le regarda emmêler ses doigts dans sa barbe, et se demanda quel âge avait réellement Albus Dumbledore. « Trêves de plaisanteries mon garçon, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que Poudlard sera ravi de te compter parmi son personnel. »

« Vraiment monsieur ? Vous voulez dire que j'ai obtenu le poste ? », Harry ne pouvait pas en croire sa chance, il était là depuis à peine dix minutes et il était engagé ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. «Oui, Harry, tu as le poste. »

* * *

_« Je suis navré Harry, je sais que tu commences officiellement ton travail la semaine prochaine, mais une de nos infirmières a eut un accident et n'est pas présente. J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois le seul qualifié pour cette tâche. Peut tu venir aujourd'hui ? »_

C'était la seul chose que Dumbledore lui avait dit, il pensait que cela devait être important... et les infirmières... ne jouaient pas seulement aux bonnes, prêtent à apporter le dîner aux patients des cellules isolés. Bon, peut être qu'il ne devrait pas le prendre à la légère.

''Je veux dire, le patient est dans une cellule isolée pour une bonne raison. Une personne ayant un diplôme en soins infirmiers et en psychiatrie est parfaite pour prendre soin de ce patient. Mais quand même ! Je ne peux pas croire que je joue la servante dans mon job de rêve.''

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire la moue, mais rien à faire, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quelqu'un à cet étage pour le voir bouder. Mais ça ne faisait pas bonne impression de faire face à un patient en faisant la moue, surtout si c'est un patient en isolement. Il devait vraiment y avoir une bonne raison à ce patient pour avoir été placé en quarantaine.

''Ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore m'avait parlé de lui, hormis son nom et d'être prudent.''

_« Le patient dont tu auras la charge s'appelle Tom Riddle. Il est en cellule d'isolement au sixième étage. Je dois te prévenir Harry, c'est un homme dangereux. Méfie toi de lui. Tu ne t'occupera de son cas que temporairement. À l'heure où nous parlons, je suis déjà à la recherche d'un remplaçant permanent. »_

L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent, il était arrivé au sixième étage. Il sortit lentement, en faisant rouler le chariot de nourriture avec lui. Qui que soit ce Tom Riddle, il recevait un bon repas, Harry était sûr que c'était meilleur que son propre dîner, mais Poudlard avait toujours servit de la bonne bouffe -il se souvenait de ses déjeuners avec Sirius- et oui, à Poudlard on ne servait que le meilleur.

''Ah, j'y suis...Maintenant, voyons voir... Dumbledore a dit que j'ai seulement besoin de faire glisser ma carte ici,'' il passa sa carte devant la petite machine connecté à la porte, ''et taper le code...0...0...0...1...2...0...0...''

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme en uniforme de sécurité blanc, il hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de regarder le mur en face de lui en silence. Harry haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, avant de se diriger vers la chambre 62, où se trouvait Tom Riddle.

La porte était claire...et blanche, tout comme l'était le reste du sixième étage. Alors que le reste de Poudlard était riche en couleurs. Poudlard avait été autrefois un château avant d'être transformé en institut psychiatrique.

Soixante-deux, écrit en grosses lettres noires. Il laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait avant de frapper doucement à la porte et d'entrer.

''Monsieur Tom Riddle, d'après Dumbledore vous êtes un très homme dangereux et je dois me méfier de vous. Est-ce que vous êtes musclé ou quoi... ?''.

* * *

Tom Riddle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait imaginé Harry. On pouvait dire qu'il était cliché, mais il l'avait imaginé comme étant robuste, un type avec un air d'homme d'auberge, et tous les muscles qui vont avec. Ou au moins quelqu'un retenu dans une camisole ! C'est ce que les patients portaient d'habitude dans les cellules isolées. Mais le Tom Riddle qui lui faisait face avait un sourire agréable sur le visage, il était svelte, et peu importe comment on le regardait, c'était un jeune adolescent ! Il n'avait pas de camisole et il était même en train de lire à en juger par le livre dans sa main.

« Bonsoir », murmura Riddle, « Dumbledore envoi des adolescents s'occuper de moi maintenant ? » Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix, juste un léger amusement, comme s'il pensait Dumbledore réellement capable de lui envoyer des ados. Ce qui était pire, c'est que Harry lui même pensait Dumbledore tout à fait capable de faire ce genre de chose. Dumbledore pouvait faire des choses peu orthodoxes parfois.

« Je peux vous assurer, que même si j'ai cette allure, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Vous m'avez vous même l'air assez jeune, quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Je suis majeur, mais vous devez déjà le savoir, je suppose que vous avez lu mon dossier, n'est-ce pas ? ». Au regard vacillant de Harry, le jeune homme sourit très légèrement, « Non ? Et bien, Dumbledore a finalement perdu la tête. Non seulement il m'envoie un ado- »

« J'ai vingt-trois ans ! »

« mais en plus quelqu'un qui n'est même pas renseigné sur mon compte. »

Était-ce lui où les yeux de Riddle sont-ils légèrement devenus rouges ?

''Idiot, il n'y a aucun risque que les yeux d'une personne deviennent rouge'' Harry se réprima en son for intérieur, ''mais j'aurais juré qu'ils le sont devenu pendant une seconde''.

Riddle haussa un sourcil, comme s'il savait ce qu'était en train de penser Harry, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se retint et se contenta de fredonné. Il se dirigea vers la table dans le coin de la pièce et y posa son livre, « Vous joindriez-vous à moi pour le dîner ? »

Harry pouvait sentir ses deux sourcils se levés, il ne pouvait pas dire si Riddle essayait d'être poli, ou si il voulait vraiment partagé son repas. « Non, désolé, je suis juste là pour- »

« amener la nourriture et ne pas socialiser avec Monsieur Riddle ». Harry sursauta quand il entendit la voix venant de l'interphone.

« Allons », déclara Riddle en haussant les épaules, pas du tout déconcerté par l'intervention, « J'apprécie un peu de compagnie de temps en temps ».

« Si vous avez terminé, Monsieur Potter, le directeur Dumbledore vous demande », une fois de plus la voix à travers l'interphone se faisait entendre.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher, monsieur Potter, » Harry n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Riddle de dire son nom, ça lui envoyé des picotements bizarre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, « Le directeur- », cette fois Harry pouvait clairement voir l'éclat rouge dans ses yeux, « -Dumbledore », il siffla le nom, « vous appelle ». Riddle ne le regardait pas, il était plutôt concentré sur la porte.

Harry hocha la tête, « Bon appétit alors ». Il se retourna et remarqua l'enseigne lumineuse rouge au dessus de la porte qui indiquait la sortie. Cela devait être à cause de son reflet, personne ne pouvait avoir les yeux qui changeait de couleurs comme ça.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tom Riddle pouvait être très beau même avec les yeux rouges.

* * *

Tom Riddle fredonnait, « dites à Dumbledore que je souhaite lui parler. Dites lui que je veux lui parler de Monsieur Potter », si quelqu'un se trouvait dans cette pièce, il penserait que Tom se parlait à lui même, mais lui savait. Il savait que cette pièce était sous surveillance.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre le 10 mars_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tom Riddle voulait briser Harry Potter. Il l'a voulu dès l'instant où il a aperçut ses yeux verts brillants au milieu de son visage. Les lèvres de Harry Potter étaient une véritable œuvre, et Tom n'avait pas manqué l'agrandissement de ses beaux yeux amandes, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient.

''De surprise'', avait d'abord pensé Tom, ''ou d'attraction ?''

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait titillé l'intérêt de Tom. Non, ça avait été le défis- et le pouvoir- qui résidaient dans ses yeux verts qui avait attiré son attention. Il avait ressentit un frisson quand le garçon- il n'était pas un homme- l'avait sèchement rabroué en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait vingt-trois ans et n'était pas un adolescent. C'était difficile a croire qu'un homme aussi petit- Tom supposait qu'il devait faire 1 mètre 60 tout au plus, pratiquement un nain si on devait le comparer à lui qui faisait 1 mètre 95- avait vingt-trois ans et avait un visage de bébé, mais Tom pensait que certaines personnes étaient bénis- ou maudites- pour avoir une tel apparence.

Tom avait été amuser de voir que le garçon n'avait pas lu son dossier. Il en avait déjà eu avant, des gamins tout juste sortit des bancs de la fac avec une belle plaque brillante de psychiatre . Ils n'avaient jamais duré longtemps. Ils étaient comme des brebis qu'on auraient jetés au beau milieu de la tanière d'un loup, qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorés, et Tom avait eu peur que son nouveau jouet aux yeux verts soit l'un d'entre eux- un faible petit mouton. Il avait voulu demander à l'homme si il était un petit nouveau lui aussi, avec sa belle petite plaque de psy, mais il s'était retenu et avait juste fredonné un petit air.

Il scrutait l'homme alors qu'il reposait son livre sur la table. ''Il est nerveux et il a peur. Il serre les poings et semble sur le point de s'enfuir à toute jambes.''

''Effrayé ?'', avait-il envie de lui demander. ''Je vous rend si nerveux ?''. Encore une autre question, mais il se retint, il serait dommage que sa proie s'en aille maintenant. Il s'était contenter de l'inviter à le rejoindre pour dîner, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, - et puis il n'y avait qu'une seule assiette. Lorsque l'interphone avait laissé filtrer la voix de l'homme, le garçon avait fait un incroyable bon. ''Un athlète peut être ?''.

''Il est magnifique'', pensa Tom, alors qu'il observait le visage légèrement rougit du garçon qui s'était peu à peu calmé. Il voulait joué avec lui et voir quels autres expressions il pouvait faire, mais après avoir entendu l'interphone, il savait que ce Monsieur Potter n'allait pas revenir de sitôt. Tom ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Non. Il était trop intéressé par ces yeux verts pour le laisser partir. Il parlera à Dumbledore et l'aura d'une autre manière.

* * *

_« Je suis navré Tom, mais je crains que Harry Potter est la seul personne que je ne peux pas t'autoriser de jouer avec. »_

Tom s'était repassé la discussion encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry Potter était-il si spécial pour que Dumbledore l'empêche de l'avoir ? Mais peu importe, il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, même au prix d'un compromis.

_« Et pourquoi cela Dumbledore ? Harry Potter est la première personne pour qui j'éprouve de l'intérêt. Ne devrais tu pas t'en réjouir ? »_

_« Seulement si j'étais un homme sans cœur. »_

_« Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne l'es pas ? Si je me souviens bien... »_

_« C'est du passé Tom ! »_

_« Hum...Si tu le dis. Mais le passé ne nous quitte jamais, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Albus Dumbledore soupira, sa vieillesse se faisant plus marqué. « Très bien Tom, faisons un deal... »_

* * *

« Vous souhaitez me parler, Monsieur ? »

« Ah Harry, mon enfant, assieds toi. Nous devons parler d'une chose d'une importance capital. »

« Qui y a t-il, monsieur ? Je n'ai pas d'ennui ? », Harry était nerveux, pour être honnête il pensait même qu'il allait être virer- après tout il était jeune- et il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait obtenu un poste à Poudlard.

« Non, non mon garçon, au contraire. Je vais te donner une promotion, » dit Dumbledore en se frottant le menton distraitement.

« Une promotion... ? » C'était la dernière chose auquel il pensait discuter avec Dumbledore. Il avait seulement commencer à travailler ici la nuit dernière. Il n'avait même pas fait 24 heures de boulot !

« Oui, oui, une promotion, mais uniquement si tu acceptes de prendre ce travail supplémentaire », au regard interrogateur de Harry, il poursuivit, « à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu sois le psychiatre de Tom Riddle ». Dumbledore leva ses deux mains comme pour empêcher l'explosion de Harry de se manifester. « Je sais que tu ne devais t'en occuper que temporairement, mais après un moment de réflexion, je pense que tu es le plus qualifié pour ce poste. »

« Tom a besoin d'une personne proche de son âge. Quelqu'un avec qui il peut crée des liens, avoir confiance et devenir ami avec lui. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas le faire, et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Pour être honnête, j'espère même que tu rejette mon offre. »

« Désolé de vous décevoir monsieur, mais je vais le faire. » Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher son sourire de s'étendre sur son visage, ni même arrêter la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux. « Vous savez à quel point j'aime relevez les défis ».

Était-ce la raison qui poussait Tom à autant s'intéresser à Harry ? Pouvait-il avoir, en un cours laps de temps, vu la détermination et l'entêtement briller chez lui ? Dumbledore ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'un génie tel que Tom ait pu le manquer. Il se demandait juste s'il n'envoyer pas Harry en plein dans la gueule du loup. Mais il avait confiance en Harry, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

« Tu es le seul Harry, le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour affronter un esprit comme celui de Tom Riddle. »

* * *

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être consterné ou impressionné.

''Un peu des deux en fait'', se dit-il alors qu'il lisait le dossier de Riddle, ''ce Tom Riddle est vraiment quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?''. Harry lut le rapport.

''Nom complet, Tom Marvolo Riddle, orphelin... de parents inconnus... a pousser quatre personnes à se suicider à l'âge de 11 ans... a été admis à Poudlard, où peu après il a poussé trois personnes de son groupe de thérapie à s'étrangler à mort, et en a pousser un autre à se blesser violemment pendant trois ans...sans motifs particuliers pour le sexe ou pour l'âge, les victimes n'avaient pas de liens particuliers avec lui...Quand on lui demande pourquoi, Riddle répond simplement qu'il s'ennuyait. Il a ensuite été transféré en isolement où il a continué à...''

Harry dégluti, plus par anxiété que par peur.

''… sans que quiconque sans rende compte, chacun de ses psychiatres ont disparus les uns après les autres.''

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux, une habitude nerveuse qu'il doit à ses années passés à l'école. Il était excité. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines.

''Si Hermione était avec moi, elle me dirait quelque chose comme quoi mes instincts de héros se réveillent.'' Elle lui avait dit que le regarder travailler avec un patient était comme s'il sauvait quelqu'un, et il pensait que sa définition avait un soupçon de vérité, il les sauvaient, même si c'était de leur propre esprit.

''Je n'ai jamais travailler avec un patient comme Tom Riddle. Je me demande si je vais réussir.''

* * *

« Re bonjour, Monsieur Potter, » Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tom Riddle avait vraiment une voix agréable. « N'allez vous jamais dire un mot en entrant ? », lança t-il d'une voix amusées, «vous ne m'avez pas une seule fois dis bonjour, ne me saluerez vous donc jamais, monsieur Potter ? ».

''Non, jamais !'', pensa Harry, il voulait vraiment que Riddle cesse de dire son nom d'une manière aussi affectueuse.

Tom eu un petit rire, « Non, vous ne voulez pas ? Me saluer ? Ou vous ne voulez pas me parler ? »

Pourquoi Harry devait-il se sentir comme un petit enfant prit en faute ? « Bonjour, monsieur Riddle. Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Et je ne serais pas toujours muet en venant vous voir...J'étais juste dans la lune », dit Harry, en essayant de regarder n'importe où sauf Riddle.

« Pardonnez moi, c'est de ma faute. Indécent n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous êtes entré à peine après avoir toquer, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre une chemise », il le taquinait, le son de sa voix était légèrement étouffé alors qu'il mettait une de ses chemises blanche standard de l'hôpital. «Voila, je suis présentable. »

« Vous vous entraîniez ? », demanda Harry en remarquant les poids au sol.

« Oui. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller ». Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule fois ceux de Harry.

« Je vous ai apporté le dîner », dit-il maladroitement en tendant l'assiette à Tom.

« J'avais remarqué », Tom avait un petit sourire sarcastique sur son visage, en prenant l'assiette pour la poser sur la table de sa chambre.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question », dit Harry, suivant Tom, un verre d'eau à la main. « Comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? », demanda Tom, « Et bien, je suppose que puisque vous êtes mon psychiatre, il est de votre devoir de demander, hein ? », il pointa sa fourchette en direction de Harry, « Surpris ? Si vous n'étiez pas mon psychiatre, je doute que les gens » , il agita sa fourchette en cercle, « de l'étage vous aurez permit de rester aussi longtemps avec moi pour faire la conversation ».

Harry haussa les sourcils comme pour dire, ''Oh vraiment ?''

« Je ne suis pas stupide monsieur Potter, je peux additionner deux et deux. »

Harry sourit, ses yeux scintillaient de joie. « Non, vous n'êtes pas stupide c'est certain. Mais je suis vraiment curieux, comment a été votre journée ? Avez vous fait quelque chose ? »

Tom semblait méditer sa question, alors qu'il prenait lentement une gorgée d'eau. « Au lieu de me poser des questions banales, pourquoi ne pas me demander ce que j'ai fait avec mon précédant psychiatre- ou plutôt pourquoi je l'ai fait ? ». Tom le regarda intensément. C'était la première fois que Harry remarqua à quel point son regard était froid. Ces yeux étaient noisettes, une couleur normalement associé à la chaleur, mais sur Tom Riddle ils étaient froid comme la glace. Il souriait toujours aussi agréablement, mais ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs.

« Et bien... ? »

«Vous vous rendrez vite compte que je ne suis pas comme la plupart de mes collègues, je n'ai pas à interroger les gens avec qui je travaille -vous n'êtes pas un prisonnier. »

« Peu de personnes seraient d'accord avec ce que vous dites. »

« Une chance que cela m'importe peu ce que les autres pensent. Et maintenant, monsieur Riddle ? »

« Tom », dit-il avec désinvolture, comme s'il disait la météo, « je préfère que tu m'appelles Tom ».

« Alors appelle moi Harry. »

* * *

Harry s'appuya contre la porte dès qu'il sortit de la chambre de Riddle, le cœur battant à une vitesse hallucinante dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Riddle avaient pratiquement briller à la fin de leur discussion. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles émotions traversaient les yeux noisettes, mais ce n'était certainement pas de la froideur qu'avait vu Harry.

''Peut être'', pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, ''que je peux atteindre le célèbre Tom Riddle plus vite que je le pensais.''

* * *

Lorsque Harry le quitta, Tom ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de s'étendre sur son visage. Il avait sentit comme une compétition silencieuse qui s'installait entre lui et Harry.

''Et ses yeux'', pensa Tom en se souvenant de la façon dont ces yeux verts brillaient de vie, ''Je serait le seul à la briser.''

* * *

**Note d'auteur **: J'aimerai vous dire que Tom et Harry ne sont pas encore attiré l'un vers l'autre d'une manière sexuelle. Enfin, si ils le sont, mais ils ne le _savent pas encore. _Tom voit Harry comme une sorte de jouet, ou même un animal de compagnie, il n'a pas _encore _l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuelle avec Harry...enfin pas encore ! Et Harry de son côté voit Tom comme quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être sauver.

**Note de la traductrice **: J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire ce chapitre. Tom est un vrai tombeur sans même vouloir draguer notre petit Harry...On a la classe ou on l'a pas. L'auteur est ingénieuse elle glisse plein de minuscules détails, qui dans quelques chapitres vous sauteront aux yeux, et vous vous direz 'merde pourquoi j'y ai pas penser.' Prenez le temps de me donner votre avis, sur l'histoire et sur la traduction, j'espère ne pas trop faire de faute_s.  
_Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour la suite.

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Sasa :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la traduction soit fluide et te plaise. En ce qui concerne l'auteur, je te rassure, elle n'a aucune envie de l'abandonner, elle continuera son histoire jusqu'à la fin. Mais c'est vrai que comme elle a trois fics en route, une fois que j'aurai tout traduit, l'attente sera longue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Je rassure tout le monde, l'auteur m'a donné l'autorisation pour traduire sa fic, je continuerais donc à poster. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont laissés des commentaires, ou mit la fic en favori.

L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R, cette histoire est de Jacktogive et je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui », commente Tom depuis son lit, son livre toujours présent dans la main, « je t'attendais à l'heure de dîner ».

« Dumbledore a changé mon emploi du temps pour que je puisse avoir plus de temps avec toi. Je serais avec toi entre une heure et cinq heure. Tu me verra beaucoup plus souvent, autant t'habituer ». Harry se mit à rire, un sourire penaud sur son visage.

« Je suis celui qui t'a demandé en premier, » répondit Tom sèchement, en haussant les épaules.

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule, partagé entre le choc et l'amusement, « Tu m'as demandé ? Quand ? »

« Le lendemain de notre première rencontre... », répondit Tom avec nonchalance, alors qu'il enlevait une poussière inexistante sur sa manche. Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, qui s'était approché de lui, « ...pendant ma séance de thérapie avec Dumbledore. Et je suppose que tu vas t'en occuper maintenant, puisque tu es ici à sa place. »

''Et je suis heureux que se soit toi et pas lui''. Tom le dit presque à voix haute, mais son sourire irrité semblait parler pour lui.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom avait un petit sourire satisfait, l'amusement se faisait entendre dans sa voix, bien que ses yeux restaient froid, « C'est si évident ? ».

''Non, mais tu as dit son nom comme si tu souhaitait sa mort'', songea Harry, en se souvenant du jour où il avait rencontré Tom, et comment celui-ci avait presque sifflé le nom du directeur. Il attrapa une chaise qui était prés de la table pour s'asseoir à côté du lit de Tom.

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire pourquoi tu le déteste vraiment ? Parce que tu as raison, je suis ici pour reprendre ses séances de thérapie. »

« Tu ne préfère pas aller dans la salle prévu à cet effet ? », demanda Tom, en faisant un signe vers la porte sur sa gauche, « c'est un bureau tout ce qu'il y a plus normal ».

''Et il n'est pas mis sur écoute'', ajouta t-il en silence pour lui même.

« Tu as une chambre séparée pour ta thérapie ? », demandé Harry, surpris, en allant dans la salle voisine. C'était une chambre simple, les couleurs étaient les mêmes que celles du sixième étages, les murs et le sol étaient du même blanc austère. Il y avait un divan noir somptueux -pour que Tom puisse s'y allonger- et un fauteuil noir, pour Harry, qui semblait tout aussi confortable. Il n'y avait aucune tables, ou aucun meubles, hormis des étagères alignés sur un mur et remplit de livres.

« Dumbledore ne te l'as pas dit ? », dit Tom légèrement depuis sa place, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux installés, « Il ne te dit pas grand chose, pas vrai ? ».

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi tu le déteste autant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas parler de toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes sentiments », Tom fit une pause, il sourit, « à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas vraiment. »

« Je m'appelles Harry Potter, » dit Harry en se grattant derrière la tête, ne remarquant pas que Tom avait évité avec succès sa question.

« Je le sais déjà », interrompit Tom sèchement.

« J'ai vingt-trois ans. »

Tom ne dit rien, mais se contenta de lever un sourcil, un demi sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait le plafond.

« Mon anniversaire est le trente et un juillet. Je.. »

« Et bien, » dit Tom en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour faire face à Harry, « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

« Qu.. Attends, quoi ? »

« Ton anniversaire est le trente et un juillet, non ? Nous sommes le trente et un », il rit en voyant l'expression du jeune homme, « Tu as oublié ton propre anniversaire ? »

« Eh bien, je... Je suppose que j'ai oublié, oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fêter mon anniversaire. J'ai été orphelin très jeune, et.. les personnes qui ont prit soin de moi après n'ont jamais prit la peine de le célébrer », marmonna Harry, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

« Tu es orphelin, Harry ? ». Quelque chose semblait danser dans les yeux noisettes. Une émotion que Harry ne pouvait pas reconnaître -encore une fois- comme la fois où il lui avait dit de l'appeler Tom. Ses yeux avaient une lueur presque possessive, avec la même froideur calculatrice dans son regard. Tout ce que pouvait faire Harry était de hocher la tête d'un air hébété.

« Je suis orphelin aussi, tu le savais ? ». Tom bourdonna, alors qu'il se rappelait les détails de son enfance, « L'Orphelinat de la Laine. C'est là où j'ai grandi. C'était un endroit affreux. Il n'y ont jamais fêter un anniversaire. Sauf une fois, c'était la seule et dernière fois qu'un anniversaire avait été célébrer. »

Tom roula, pour de nouveau faire face au plafond, les jambes croisés et les mains derrière la tête, il avait l'air complètement à l'aise. « C'était l'anniversaire de Billy Stubbs, et la nouvelle aide embauchée -Martha- avait pensé approprié de le fêter. Elle lui avait dégoté un lapin. » Tom fit une pause et il regarda Harry. Il semblait content de ce qu'il voyait et repris. « Mais le lendemain, lui et Eric Whalley ont eu la varicelle. Billy, qui avait toujours eu le béguin pour Amy Benson, lui a donné son lapin temporairement. Elle était extatique. Elle ne l'avait pas fermé de toute la journée, braillant a quel point était gentil », Tom ricana, « Billy Stubbs. Et Dennis Bishop -ce petit connard- était plus ennuyant que d'habitude, tout ça parce qu'il était jaloux. Alors je lui ai dit, 'pourquoi ne pas pendre le lapin ? Billy en voudra à Amy et nous savons tous qu'elle viendra pleurer dans tes bras. Pourquoi ne pas tuer deux oiseaux avec une pierre ?' Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou, et il est parti. »

Il sourit, et toucha ses lèvres comme si il savourait un délicieux petit souvenir, « Une heure plus tard, Billy Stubbs a retrouvé son lapin pendu ». Son sourire s'étira largement alors que son regard se faisait sournois. « Ça a entraîné un vrai bordel ».

« Mais », son sourire disparut en un instant, « ils m'ont tous accusés », dit-il à Harry d'une voix plate. « Billy Stubs était sûr que j'étais celui qui avait pendu son lapin. Comme si je me salirais les mais. Après ça, tous les enfants me pointaient du doigt en me traitant de monstre. Bien que Dennis Bishop me regardais avec une expression assez coupable, j'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour m'avoir accusé alors qu'il était évident que c'était lui le coupable. »

Tom arrêta de parler encore une fois pour regarder Harry, « As tu déjà été maltraité, Harry ? »

Il lui parla d'un ton si doux, que Harry interloqué, ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, « Oui, je l'étais ».

Tom lui sourit comme un parent félicite son enfant pour un travail bien fait, « Nous sommes vraiment semblables toi et moi, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dennis Bishop après ça ? », demanda Harry en ignorant délibérément la question de Tom. Il n'avait pas aimé que cette phrase paraissent si vrai, si juste à ses oreilles. Ils étaient pareils, des orphelins maltraités, à qui ont reprochés des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas commit.

Tom le regarda fixement dans les yeux, et il se sentait comme nu, comme si Tom savait qu'il ignorait sa question exprès. Mais il ne releva pas et répondit simplement à sa question. « Il s'est pendu ».

« Peu de temps après, Amy Benson s'est jetée du haut de l'escalier. Billy Stubs a poignardé Martha. Et Eric Whalley, qui avait vu toute la scène, qui avait vu Martha mourir, s'est suicidé en se jetant pas la fenêtre du troisième étage ».

Un silence de mort rempli la pièce.

« J'avais dit à Dennis Bishop qu'il irait en enfer s'il ne se repentait pas. Comment pouvait il tuer un innocent petit animal pour des raisons aussi égoïstes ? Tout ça pour avoir Amy Benson dans ses bras. Et elle n'a même pas été vers lui, elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre parce qu'elle était traumatisé et triste que le lapin soit mort. 'Ce n'est pas moi le monstre', lui ai-je dit, 'c'est toi. Tu es immonde, tu devrais aller te pendre'. »

Tom Riddle était vraiment à part, pensa Harry. Il était en train de revivre son crime- et si il était un patient normal- il montrerait des signes d'euphorie, ses yeux seraient larges avec des pupilles dilatées, il aurait des mouvements de mains incontrôlable, un discours rapide- mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Il n'était pas du tout perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et il l'a fait- après que j'ai fini de joué un peu avec son esprit. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait se pendre devant la porte d'Amy Benson, en signe de repentance. Et il l'a fait. La petite Amy Benson est sortie de sa chambre pour voir le corps mutilé à mort accroché devant sa porte. Elle ne pouvait même pas crié », continua Tom, « Elle était déjà cassée. Ça n'a même pas été amusant de me débarrasser d'elle. J'ai juste eu à lu dire que c'était de sa faute si Dennis Bishop s'était pendu devant sa porte. Et elle s'est juste laissé tomber jusqu'en bas des escaliers pour atterrir directement devant Billy Stubs. »

« C'était comme s'ils étaient tous alignés dans une file, en mourant un par un. Il m'a vu descendre les escaliers, et m'as demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il croyait évidemment que je l'avais poussé en bas des escaliers, ce qui était faux. Alors, d'une manière secourable, je lui ai dit pourquoi Amy Benson avait dégringolée dans l'escalier vers sa mort. 'Elle s'est jetée elle même, je lui ait dit, elle était tellement déprimée parce qu'elle n'a pas pu s'occuper de ton lapin, et tu sais, le voir mort comme ça, suspendu.' »

« C'est entièrement de ta faute, m'a t-il crié dramatiquement. Et je lui ai dit non, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Si Martha ne t'avait pas offert ce lapin, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si Martha n'avait pas été là, je suppose qu'Amy Benson ne serait pas morte. Voila ce qui est arrivé ».

Harry s'approcha de Tom, il pensait qu'il devrait être dégoutté ou légèrement horrifié par la façon dont Tom racontait tout ça sans culpabilité- sans remords- mais tout ce que Harry pouvait ressentir était de la pitié. Avant même que lui même s'en aperçoive, il s'était accroupi sur le sofa pour balayer les cheveux de Tom de ses yeux. « Es-tu triste de toutes les choses que tu as faite ? »

« Non », répondit Tom, regardant fixement ses yeux, « je ne le suis pas. Ça te dégoutte ? »

« Étonnamment, je ne le suis pas », répondit doucement Harry, « Mais tu sais, on m'a dit que quatre personnes s'était suicidé ».

Tom eut un petit sourire satisfait, « Parce que c'est ce que je leur ai dit. Ils ne pouvait pas me faire parler, il n'y avait aucune preuve puisque je ne les avaient pas tués moi même, alors ils m'ont enfermé ici », il leva ses doigts en l'air et fit des signes, « parce que j'étais traumatisé ».

« Mais », il soupira, « j'ai fini par m'ennuyer, et j'ai joué avec d'autres personnes. Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'un jour je te raconterai ce que je leurs ai fait. Pour une raison étrange », dit Tom lentement alors qu'il levait son visage vers Harry- qui le regardait toujours accroupi- « j'arrive à me souvenir de ces choses plus nettement avec toi comme ça ». Tom sourit, alors qu'il passait sa main sur le bas de son visage. « Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite. C'est l'heure pour toi de partir, non ? »

Et effectivement, il était temps de partir, alors qu'il vérifiait l'heure sur sa montre. Il était cinq heure pile.

* * *

Quand Harry partit de Poudlard, pour rejoindre son appartement, il se demanda pourquoi Tom Riddle avait partagé cette histoire là, surtout pour leur première séance. Tom Riddle jouait-il simplement avec lui comme il s'était amusé avec ses anciens psychiatres ? Harry frissonna à l'idée que ce soit le cas.

Mais il était confiant, il ne mourrait pas, ni ne deviendrait fou comme les autres.

''Même si'', admit-il d'un ton bourru, ''Tom Riddle était vraiment effrayant, et mieux valait ne pas être contre lui''.

* * *

« Surprise ! ».

« Ron ! Hermione ! » Harry éclata de rire à la vu de ses deux amis sur le seuil de sa porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? »

« C'est ton anniversaire Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore oublié ! », Hermione soupira devant le regard penaud de son ami. « Et tu as encore oublié ton téléphone chez toi je parie ? Je te jure Harry ! Un jour tu vas avoir des ennuis et tu te retrouvera sans téléphone au cas ou ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, mon pote- avec tout son harcèlement », dit-il avec humour.

Ron rit, « Elle s'est améliorée, elle ne me harcèle plus- enfin plus tellement ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux au détriment de leur amie.

Hermione soupira encore une fois, ''Honnêtement'', pensa t-elle, ''je vais mourir trop jeune avec toutes leurs conneries''.

« On est venu rien que pour toi Potter, pour te sortir de ta vie ennuyeuse », répondit d'une voix traînante, un homme derrière Harry.

« Draco ! », Harry tapa le blond sur son épaule, « Ne me dit pas que tu es revenu de ton voyage d'affaire juste pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire ».

« Non seulement pour le souhaiter, mais pour le célébrer aussi. Tu feras bien de savoir que tu es chanceux Potter », répondit le blond sarcastiquement, alors qu'il s'époussetait l'épaule comme si Harry l'avait contaminé.

Draco Malfoy était le garçon dont il s'était occupé pour la première fois en tant que psychiatre. Ils avaient le même âge, et leurs caractères n'étaient pas du tout le même. Ils s'étaient souvent affrontés. Mais au final, ce pourquoi Malfoy était venu à la clinique, avait fini par guérir. Ils avaient gardés contact, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils étaient devenus amis. Même si ses amis avaient dit qu'il pouvait se passer de Malfoy, ce sale prétentieux richard, avec un ego monstre, ils ne connaissaient pas Draco comme lui le connaissait.

« On t'as dit d'attendre dans la voiture Malfoy ! », s'exclama Ron, en colère.

« Un Malfoy n'attend pas, la Belette ».

« Ne l'appelle pas Belette, Malfoy ! Grandis un peu et agis comme une personne de ton âge, pourquoi tu ne- »

« La ferme, sang de bourbe, personne ne t'as demander ton avis ».

« Les gars ! Arrêtez ! », s'exclama Harry en se mettant eu milieu de ses amis, « C'est mon anniversaire, vous pouvez remettre vos envies de meurtre à un autre jour ? S'il vous plait ? »

« Peu importe », dit Draco, « Allons-y et vite, peu importe où se passe ton fête ».

« Une fête ? », demanda Harry, sans voix.

« Ne t'excite pas. C'est juste nous et quelques belettes supplémentaires. »

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire que Cho sera là aussi », dit Hermione d'un coup.

* * *

« Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Cho, » Harry serra maladroitement la jeune asiatique dans ses bras -en ignorant le 'courage Potter' de Draco- et répondit, « Merci d'être venu ».

« Ce n'est rien Harry », elle rit sottement, et lui tendit un cadeau, « Joyeux Anniversaire. Et Harry- » elle murmura à son oreille - « on peut parler ? En privé ? »

« O-ouai », bégaya t-il, « bien sur, dès que j'ai fini de remercier tout le monde je te retrouve, okay ? »

« Je t'attendrais », répondit Cho, charmeuse.

* * *

« Désolé, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? », demanda Harry en s'asseyant près de Cho. Elle avait été son béguin pendant un long moment. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit ami Cedric Diggory, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses amis réagissent si vite en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Non », rit-elle, sottement, « tu n'as pas été long ».

''A t-elle toujours été aussi stupide ?'', se demanda Harry, ennuyé de ses manières et de son rire, ''J'ai peut être passé trop de temps avec Tom, il a été ma seule source de compagnie ces derniers jours. Il n'a jamais fait un son aussi ennuyeux, ni été aussi ridicule.''

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Cho, en fronçant les sourcils.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me demander si je vais bien ?''

« Très bien », répondit-il, un sourire faux sur le visage.

« Tu sais Harry, j'ai rompu avec Cedric il y a quelques jours... », Cho se rapprocha de lui, timide.

« Mm », répondit Harry, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à la fille.

« Je, », Cho continua de parler de manière timide, elle posa une main sur sa cuisse, « ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à toi. J'étais si heureuse qu'Hermione m'invite. »

« Oh ? », répondit Harry absent, il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait grimpé sur ses genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Cho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'exclama t-il, attirant l'attention de toute la salle vers eux. « Non ! C'est- », il cria, en poussant la jeune fille loin de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le visage strié de larmes.

« Tu es horrible Harry! », elle sanglota, et partit.

* * *

« Eh Potter, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », demanda Draco, en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le balcon, « Tu avais la fille de tes rêves, assise sur tes genoux, et tu la rejette ? »

Harry soupira, passé les mains dans ses cheveux et gémit. « Je ne sais pas Draco, si ça avait été un autre jour, j'aurais sauté de joie, mais...J'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête aujourd'hui. »

« Donc on peut dire que ta tête de balafré a foutu en l'air -et royalement si je puis dire-toutes tes chances de mettre le grappin sur Chang. », dit Draco, en levant un sourcil parfaitement bien sculpté.

« Je suis... », Harry regarda Draco brièvement, « tu dois déjà le savoir, mais je travail à Poudlard...et le patient dont je m'occupe est... », Harry soupira, et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, « c'est un patient mis en isolement. Mais il est vraiment différent. Il ne ressemble pas aux autres. Il contrôle son esprit. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait, mais il y a quand même quelque chose... quelque chose de bizarre en lui, je ne comprend pas quoi, et ça me rend dingue d'essayer de la faire craquer ! »

« Et revoilà le complexe de héros, du non célèbre Harry Potter. »

« Je n'ai pas de complexe de héros ! »

« Si tu en a un, et je le sais personnellement. Tu sais bien que le fait de le faire craquer est juste un autre mot que sauver. Et tu me paraît bien trop attaché à ton patient, Potter ! Ne t'attache pas à lui ! Il est en isolement pour une raison ! »

« Je me suis bien attaché à toi, pas vrai ? »

« Mon cas est différent. Je n'était pas un timbré enfermé dans une pièce ! J'avais simplement un léger problème de délire. »

« Un cas léger, Draco ? Vraiment ? », il rit, « Je suppose que tu ne te souvient pas de la première fois où ils t'ont amené, attaché, en criant 'il est juste là ! Ce serpent à face de monstre ! Pourquoi vous ne pouvais pas le voir !' »

« C'était... Tu sais que je vais mieux. Peut importe Potter, ne t'attache pas trop à lui. Promets le moi. Promets le moi, Harry ? »

Harry soupira, Draco n'utiliser son prénom que quand il était sérieux, « Je te le promets, Draco ».

* * *

Tom gloussa.

« Je le fais encore, c'est ça ? », demanda Harry.

« Me regarder te rends muet ? », le taquina Tom.

« Je...je pense juste à beaucoup de chose, en ce moment, c'est tout. »

« Oh ? Tu veux partager ce que tu as en tête ? »

Harry regarda fixement Tom avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête, « Hier c'était mon anniversaire, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah oui, celui que tu as oublié. »

« Hum... » confirma Harry, « Mes amis ont préparé une petite fête pour moi... et ils ont invité cette fille qui m'attirai. » Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil vers Tom qui fronçait des sourcils. « Et pendant la fête... elle.. »

« Oui, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? », le pressa Tom.

« Elle est venue sur moi et j'ai comme -brusquement- rejeté ses avances.

« Vraiment ? », dit Tom légèrement, Harry pensait qu'il semblait bizarrement content, alors qu'ils allaient dans l'autre pièce.

« Tu as l'air terriblement fatigué aujourd'hui ». Remarqua Tom, comme il s'allongeait dans le somptueux canapé.

« Hmm », marmonna Harry, il n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir, » dit il finalement, en baillant largement.

« Tu pensais à la fille ? », demanda Tom, d'un ton mordant.

« Non. Non. », dit Harry, ''Je pensais à toi alors même que j'avais promis à Draco que je ne le ferais pas. J'ai peut être vraiment un complexe de héros.''

Tom sourit, « Je veux essayer quelque chose aujourd'hui », dit-il joyeusement, « Je veux que tu vienne t'asseoir sur mes genoux. »

Il toussa, « Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? », demanda t-il incrédule. ''Je dois avoir mal entendu, c'est le manque de sommeil'', pensa Harry, en secouant la tête.

Tom le regardait amusé depuis son siège, « Je veux que tu », il fit un geste vers sa régions pelvienne, « vienne t'asseoir sur mes genoux ». Harry leva un sourcil, partagé entre le choc et l'incrédulité. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Tom le lui demandait sérieusement, surtout pas quand il le disant si lentement, syllabe par syllabe. « La dernière fois, quand tu étais près de moi, ça m'a aidé à me souvenir de tout bien plus facilement. »

« Alors », toussa Harry, « pourquoi je ne pourrais pas juste me mettre à côté de toi comme la dernière fois ? »

« Tu es fatigué », répliqua Tom, comme si c'était la réponse à tout, « viens et assieds toi sur mes genoux ». Tom tapota ses cuisses, « Je pense, pour cette situation particulière, que je peux te dire que tu travaillera mieux si tu étais ici. »

« Parfait... », Harry accepta à contre cœur, pourtant il était curieux de voir si ça allait vraiment aidé Tom.

''Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir creusé ma propre tombe ?'', pensa Harry en grimpant sur les genoux du plus jeune. À cause de la position de Tom, Harry était obligé non seulement de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mais de carrément l'enfourcher.

« Tu sembles être très content de toi », marmonna Harry.

Tom gloussa, un sourire satisfait se formait sur ses lèvres, « Extrêmement ».

« Bon alors, je suis sur... tes genoux », il parlait difficilement, « quel est ce souvenir dont tu avais tellement envie de me parler pour avoir besoin de moi ? »

« Bien », commença Tom, en saisissant les hanches de Harry, « J'ai fait ce rêve la nuit dernière. »

Harry hocha la tête, les rêves révélaient un part importante de la psychologie d'une personne.

« Je te baisais, dur et brutalement, sur ce canapé », lui dit Tom, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, « et tu gémissais mon nom comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

Harry ouvrit en grand sa bouche. Trop choqué pour réellement bougé, et ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait bougé, avec Tom qui s'agrippait à ses hanches.

« On dit que si on rêve de quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne est elle aussi en train de rêver nous. Dis moi, Harry », Tom le regarda dans les yeux, « tu pensais à moi hier ? ».

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: Harry est un peu perdu...et Tom reste lui même. Il veut toujours briser Harry et le soumettre à lui, et il a réalisé que l'avoir d'une manière sexuelle est bien mieux que d'avoir un jouet cassé qu'il peut réparé pour encore le briser. Mais Harry va t-il laisser Tom l'avoir comme ça ? Et n'oubliez pas Dumbledore !

**Note de la traductrice : **Je suis ultra désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière ! Je n'avais pas fini la traduction à temps et avec les cours, c'était plutôt serré de tout faire. Vous venez de lire le chapitre 3, la version anglaise en comporte 8 pour l'instant. Et comme je ne veux pas rattraper trop vite la parution de Jacktogive, je publierais un chapitre par mois. Encore merci à ceux qui commentent et qui mettent en favoris, ça me donne le courage de continuer. On se revoit dans un mois pour le chapitre 4. Je sais que ça va être dure surtout vu comment ce termine ce chapitre, mais l'attente n'en sera que meilleur haha ^^


	4. Chapter 4

L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R, cette histoire est de Jacktogive et je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry Potter, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, ne pouvait pas bouger un seul muscle. Il était bien trop choqué pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

« Tu as fait une nuit blanche parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de penser, et tu ne pensais pas à cette fille. Tes yeux ont brillé pour moi quand tu as dit non, tu te sens coupable peut-être ? Te sens tu honteux d'avoir pensé à moi toute la nuit, Harry ? », lui dit Tom en dessous de lui.

Harry sentait les doigts de Tom formés des petits cercles dans son dos, « Je n'ai pas honte de penser à toi », continua Tom en retirant doucement les mains que Harry avaient agrippés sur son torse prés de son visage, à cause du choc. Il posa un léger baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, « tu t'accrochais à moi tellement fort- »

C'est ce qui ramena Harry du choc dans lequel il était alors qu'il retirait sèchement sa main de la prise de Tom et essayait -bien que sans succès- de descendre de ses genoux.

« Lâche moi. » Commanda Harry, il était rouge de colère -et il ne l'admettrait jamais lui même- mais il était gêné et un peu excité.

« Mais tu es si bien là », dit Tom, complètement à l'aise, il semblait n'avoir aucun problème a remettre Harry à sa place quand il se tortillait sur ses genoux en essayant de s'échapper. « Si tu continue à te tortiller de cette manière, je ne serais absolument pas responsable des réactions de mon corps, surtout que mon rêve est encore très frais dans mon esprit », dit le jeune homme, un peu trop gaiement au goût d'Harry.

Ça l'immobilisa tout de suite, « Tu es insupportable ».

Tom rit, « La nuit dernière, tu disais que j'étais insatiable. »

« Arrête-», Harry rougit une fois de plus, cette fois plus par embarras, bien qu'il était toujours autant en colère, « -de dire ça comme si je l'avais réellement dit alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! »

Tom frissonna de plaisir de le voir comme ça, furieux, en colère. Il lui donnait envie de l'apprivoiser, de le briser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autres dans ses yeux verts que du désir et de la dépendance pour lui. Ça l'excitait de penser à toutes les possibilités et à tout les moyens qu'il pouvait utiliser pour briser Harry Potter. Mais d'abord, il commencera par remplir son esprit de pensée sur lui. Et il semblait qu'il avait déjà fait un pas dans cette voie.

« Désolé, je vais trop vite n'est-ce pas ? », Tom soupira lentement en relâchant sa prise sur Harry, « C'est juste », continua t-il, « que tu es la première personne qui ait presque mon âge que j'ai vu en près de huit ans. »

« Oh... », Harry se retrouva à court de mots, et pendant une seconde il oublia presque que Tom n'était pas un adolescent normal. Il pouvait voir le raisonnement de Tom, parce que c'était vrai. Les personnes qui avaient travaillés avec lui avaient tous eu plus de la cinquantaine.

''Pourtant'', pensa Harry, ''ça ne lui donne pas le droit de..de...pratiquement me molester.''

« Je suppose que tu t'es attaché- »

« Je ne me suis pas attaché. » Dit Tom catégoriquement, ses yeux noisettes scintillaient dangereusement. « Je ne me suis pas attaché- », il semblait se parler à lui même, « -pas encore », sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Ses mains se placèrent sur les hanches de Harry, « Mais peut être que je le deviendrai », réfléchit-il tout haut, « Je m'imagine très bien... », Tom s'arrêta pour regarder dans les yeux verts ardents du jeune homme, « m'attacher ».

Au regard amusé de Harry, Tom ne put empêcher un léger rire lui échapper. Vraiment, Harry était une créature intéressante. Pas comme tout ses précédant psychiatres, qui étaient vieux et facile a cerner.

« Laisse moi descendre », marmonna Harry.

« Seulement si tu réponds honnêtement à ma question », l'emprise de Tom sur lui se resserra, « Pensais tu à moi hier soir ? », il posa sa question comme si c'était la seule chose que Harry était censé faire, penser à Tom. Comme si il n'était pas autoriser de penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ne sois pas aussi arrogant », dit Harry, « Je ne pens- »

« Ne me mens pas, Potter ! », siffla Tom, les yeux brillants, « Je déteste les menteurs, et je sais toujours quand quelqu'un me ment ! »

Harry tressaillit, c'était la première fois que Tom l'appelait de cette façon, et Harry -bien qu'un peu irrité- admit que voir un Tom en colère était vraiment intimidant. Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et en bataille de frustration, « Très bien, je pensais à toi la nuit dernière », marmonna t-il finalement.

Il remarqua le sourire trop heureux de Tom sur son visage, « Mais », cria t-il, « Je ne pensais pas à toi...de...de cette manière ».

Tom fredonnait, heureux de la réponse pour cette fois, il le lâcha, et permis à Harry de se glisser de ses genoux vers le plancher. Il se leva avec lui et prit une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de Harry. Il la remit derrière l'oreille du jeune homme, et murmura, « Mais la prochaine fois, tu y pensera ».

Il baissa la tête et effleura de ses lèvres la joue de Harry, « Tout comme je sais que je continuerai de penser à toi », dit-il joyeusement avant de sauter en arrière, hors d'atteinte des coups.

Tom se mit à rire alors qu'il attrapait son poignet pour l'empêcher de le frapper. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas partir plus tôt ? » suggéra t-il, toujours gaiement, « Peut être que tu devrais aller te rafraîchir avec une tasse de thé. »

« Tu es vraiment insupportable. », lui dit Harry, en retirant sa main de la poigne de Tom.

« Tu me l'a déjà dit », Tom prit un livre de sa grande collection, « Je peux toujours espérer te revoir ? », continua -il, la voix toujours amusé, les yeux noisettes scintillaient, alors qu'il regardait Harry à travers la pièce.

* * *

Harry sortit de la salle, et marcha d'un pas lourd dans le hall, ''Sales hormones perverses et sadiques !'', pensa t-il en colère.

Harry l'avait très bien sentit, l'excitation de Tom, et bordel, lui aussi s'était un peu sentit excité. Et Tom l'avait probablement sentit aussi, raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir cette jubilation sadique dans ses yeux. Harry blâmait son célibat -pas qu'il l'avait choisit- et son corps inexpérimenté d'avoir était aussi excité. Il n'était même pas gay, bordel de merde ! Il était attiré par les filles, et il avait eu le béguin pour Cho...et...il n'avait plus le béguin pour elle mais il était certain de n'être attiré que par les filles...pas vrai ?

''Bon sang !'', il se cogna la tête contre le mur.

Et il l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Il se cogna encore une fois la tête contre le mur.

''Je n'ai pas aimé. Je n'ai pas aimé. Je n'ai pas aimé.'', il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter.

Était-ce comme ça que Tom avait joué avec ses précédents psychiatres ? En leur faisant douter de leur sexualité ? L'image d'un Tom Riddle séduisant un vieil homme chauve lui traversa l'esprit. Il frémit en y pensant. Il espérait que non. Du moins, il n'y avait rien de ce genre écrit sur le dossier de Tom.

Il retapa sa tête contre le mur de frustration.

« Harry ?», une voix féminine appela avec hésitation, « Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

il arrêta brièvement de se cogner la tête pour regarder qui l'avait appeler.

« Madame Pomfresh ! », il s'écria, toute pensées pour Tom disparurent, alors qu'il regardait la vieille femme qui était Infirmière en Chef, « Je vous croyais à la retraite. Que faites vous ici ? »

« Je viens rendre visite à Dumbledore de temps en temps », lui dit-elle doucement, « Il m'a dit que vous étiez en charge de Tom Riddle. »

Harry fronça des sourcils en remarquant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, « Il est aussi impopulaire que ça ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, » lui dit-elle en le menant vers le hall d'entrée, « mais il est arrivé quand je travaillait encore ici. C'était un petit garçon très curieux. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune il avait les yeux d'un adulte mature, il ne souriait jamais, ne riait jamais ou ne parlait plus que ce qui était nécessaire. Un petit garçon très froid. Avec toutes ses tendances sadiques si je me souviens bien. Il a emmené beaucoup de personnes dans les lits de cette hôpital avant d'y être lui même interné », elle termina son discours sur un soupir.

''Vraiment ?'', pensa Harry silencieusement tout en marchant avec l'infirmière retraité, ''Ça ne ressemble pas du tout au Tom que je connais''. Le Tom qui était toujours poli, qui riait, et qui faisait même des plaisanteries. ''A part peut être pour les tendances sadiques'', se corrigea t-il mentalement, son humeur retombait au plus bas, ''Il a impitoyablement apprécié mon embarras, le salaud !''

Il eu la soudaine envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

* * *

« J'aimerais te raconter une histoire Harry, » commença Dumbledore, « quelque chose que je n'ai jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit ».

Harry hocha la tête en silence, il sentait l'atmosphère tendu qui régnait dans le bureau, quelque soit ce que Dumbledore voulait lui dire, c'était vraiment important.

« J'avais déjà rencontré Tom Riddle avant qu'il ne soit officiellement admis à Poudlard, c'était une année avant pour être exacte. »

Harry sentit ses sourcils se levés, en état de choc, ''Tom Riddle avait déjà été diagnostiqué ?''

« Je m'était rendu à l'orphelinat dont Tom était originaire, comme tu le sais, mais à la demande de la tutrice. Elle pensait que le jeune Tom était fou, et elle souhaitait le renvoyer ».

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir, « J'ai pensé que je devais l'emmener avec moi, plutôt que de le laisser la bas. Parfois, je me sens coupables, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faut si ils sont tous morts. »

Harry savait de quoi il parlait bien sur, les orphelins qui étaient morts des manipulations de Tom.

« Mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'il pouvait être aussi effrayant. Pour être honnête, quand je l'ai rencontré, je ne le pensais pas du tout malade. Peut être un peu troublé, mais assez fou pour être placé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. ». Dumbledore caressa distraitement sa barbe. « J'ai appris trois choses sur lui durant ma visite...La première c'est qu'il pensait désespérément être spécial. La seconde, c'est qu'il était très indépendant. Et la troisième chose, c'est qu'il aimait collectionner les bibelots et les trophées, pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait à ses victimes ».

Harry hocha lentement la tête, alors que la conversation s'éteignit.

« Maintenant, que voulez tu me dire ? », demanda Dumbledore, les yeux bleus pétillants.

Harry se figea, « Non monsieur, rien, rien de particulier ». Il ne pouvait pas dire à Dumbledore ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, du moins pas maintenant.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, « Alors ce sera tout mon garçon. Passe une bonne journée ».

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici. Il faisait nuit, la chambre était dans l'obscurité et Tom gisait sur son lit, endormit.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, en silence, mais pas assez silencieusement puisque l'occupant de la chambre se réveilla.

« Harry ? », demanda Tom, la voix rauque de sommeil, sa voix lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda t-il, un sourire en coin alors qu'il retirait les couvertures de corps et que Harry se dirigeait vers lui.

Harry déglutit visiblement, il était torse nu -pour être plus précis, Tom n'était vêtu que de son caleçon- et soit il ne le remarqua pas soit il s'en fichait comme il se redressa et attrapa Harry. Ce dernier tenta de regarder ailleurs, et son regard se planta dans les yeux de Tom. Ses yeux noisettes étaient sombres, ils paraissaient plus rétréci et prédateurs dans la pénombre. Il sentit une rougeur naître et prendre chemin le long de son cou, et quelque chose serrait son estomac. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Distrait, Harry ne remarqua pas à quel point s'était rapproché Tom jusqu'à ce que celui ci le traîna et le tira sur le lit avec lui. Tom poussa Harry de sorte qu'il était allongé entre les jambes et les bras de Tom, officiellement prit au piège. Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment alors qu'il regardait Harry allongé dans son lit.

Le souffle chaud de Tom atteignait le visage de Harry, «Il n'est pas sage de se promener dans une fosse au serpent de nuit. Tu pourrais- » il mordilla la ligne de sa mâchoire, « te faire mal ».

Il entendit Tom glousser au dessus de lui, et il sentit ses mains sur sa poitrine. Serpentant lentement sous sa chemise.

Harry eut le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbité juste à temps pour voir le sourire malicieux de Tom qui se baissait pour prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche. Sa langue tourbillonnait autour comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir pincé plus tôt. Il tira une fois sur le mamelon, avant de le lâcher. Puis sans avertissement, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

« A-Ah », gémit Harry, Tom mordillait ses lèvres, ses mains se saisissant d'une poigné de ses cheveux dans une tentative de reprendre le contrôle qu'il perdait à un rythme alarmant.

« Contente toi de profiter », murmura Tom, embrassant Harry, ses mains occupés à déshabiller le jeune homme.

« Arrête ça ». Était-ce vraiment sa voix ? Il avait l'air si pitoyable et faible. Il réussit à pousser Tom temporairement, il essaya de ramper loin de lui, mais Tom le pièga encore une fois dans ses bras.

Une respiration difficile s'échoua contre son oreille alors que Tom surgissait derrière lui, « Ce n'était pas très intelligent, Harry », murmura t-il sans souffle dans son oreille, « Regarde un peu la position dans laquel tu nous a mis ».

« Non », gémit il, quand il sentit Tom appuyer son érection contre son dos. Il enfouit son visage dans le tas de coussin en face de lui quand son corps réagit de son propre chef en poussant ses hanches en arrière. Il ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements qui s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Tes gémissements sont si beaux », chuchota Tom, alors qu'il rappait ses hanches lentement, taquin, « Dis le Harry, crie mon nom ». Le jeune homme continua de le taquiner en frottant son érection tortueusement lentement contre les fesses d'Harry.

« Tom- », il gémit.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à bout de souffle, avec sa couverture étroitement serré contre son torse. C'était un rêve, Harry le savait, mais ça avait l'air si réel. Son corps était toujours secouer de frissons, et il avait la respiration pantelante.

Il grimaça mentalement, ''Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? J'ai vraiment rêvé que Tom et moi ont...''. Il arrêta ses pensées avant d'aller plus loin.

Il gémit, alors qu'il touchait son érection qui s'abaissait.

''Je ne suis même pas gay,'' pensa t-il en se levant pour prendre une douche froide.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous y avez cru. Dommage, mais je ne donnerais pas Harry à Tom comme ça.

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan plus longtemps que prévu et sans nouvelles. Je suis en période de partiels et n'ai pas vraiment pensée à continuer la traduction, je m'en excuse. Sinon pour en revenir à l'histoire nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 4, la version original compte 8 chapitres, si je continue la cadence d'un chapitre par mois on rattrapera Jacktogive rapidement. Alors question mes chers lecteurs, quel couple aimeriez vous voir être mis en avant ? Dites moi, que se soit sur HP ou un autre fandom. Je ferai un tri et traduirais une fic sur le couple qui obtiendra le plus de voix. Ça nous permettra de jongler entre deux histoires sans trop vous faire attendre. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de traduire un one shot, un LV-HP que je posterai bientôt. Sinon merci à tous pour votre soutient. Et si vous êtes parvenus à la fin de cette longue note, vous pouvez d'ors et déjà lire un petit extrait sur mon profil.

**Shishi-sama** : Désolée pour l'attente, mais vu le chapitre oui ça en valait la peine:p

**Emilie** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant

**Gayel** : Tom n'a encore rien montré, question surprise et émotion tu vas être servis dans les chapitres à venir


End file.
